


kiss me in the dark

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin is Whipped, Donghyuck is wait staff, Feelings Realization, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sicheng is rich, WinWin Has Self-Esteem Issues, they makeout a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: dong sicheng always followed the rules, but sometimes it was more fun to break them.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	kiss me in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd

Dong Sicheng was important to his family. He was the heir of his family company and he was expected to take over from his father in a couple of years. He was raised to be a company president and his parents and legacy expected nothing but greatness from him.

Dong Sicheng did what he was told and went along with what his parents taught him. He would accept the position of president graciously and rise to power. He would be successful. 

Dong Sicheng hated that he had his life planned out for him but he couldn’t protest it. Tradition dictated him. Tradition dictated his life. 

He sighed while leaning back against the wall, finally getting a break from all of the socializing. Company Galas were the worst thing in his opinion but he always attended. It’s what his parents expected. 

“New drink sir?” The voice was smooth but firm. Sicheng smiles. He knows that voice. 

“I’m still nursing my last drink, but thank you.” Sicheng smiles over his glass at his favorite kitchen boy. The only person that makes going to these galas worth it. 

“Of course.” That was the end of the conversation but the two men were both staring at each other. Sicheng notices an intense look behind the man’s gaze. 

“When is your break?” Sicheng asks nonchalantly and if anyone were to overhear they would just think it was the boss’s son being his kind self. No one would be the wiser to what Sicheng really means with his words. 

“15 minutes. I’ll be in the kitchen.” Sicheng smiles once again and nods as the man leaves to complete his rounds before his break. 

Dong Sicheng always followed the rules, but sometimes it was more fun to break them.

~~

He had finally managed to get out of the main hall and was walking quickly towards the kitchen. He was almost 10 minutes late. 

Sliding in through the doors quietly, he kept his head down as he made his way to where he knew the other boy would be waiting. No one was paying him any attention. They never really cared what Sicheng or anyone else did as long as they got paid. 

A hand pops out of the shadows in the very back of the kitchen and pulls him in. Sicheng lets out a gasp as he is pressed to the wall and lips instantly fall upon his neck. He feels nimble fingers work on his tie and the top buttons of his shirt. He tilts his neck to one side and brings his hand up to thread his fingers through the other boy's hair.

“I thought you weren’t coming.” The boy mumbles against Sicheng’s neck. 

“One of the department heads caught me and pulled me into a conversation. I tried to get out as quickly as I could without offending him.” He felt his shirt come untucked from his suit pants and hands began to roam all over his abdomen. 

“God, you business people never shut up.” 

“Donghyuck, you’re the one who never shuts up.” Donghyuck pulls away from where he was sucking and biting at Sicheng’s neck to give him a wide grin.

This is what makes these awful parties worth it. Finding time to be with the only person that lets Sicheng drop his powerful persona. Finding time with the person that will work around him and make him putty. He enjoys not having to be the stoic heir. He enjoys Donghyuck taking control.

“C’mon rich boy, my break is over soon. Kiss me.” Donghyuck whispers onto Sicheng’s lips and Sicheng closes the gap quickly. 

He pulls slightly at Donghyuck’s hair with one hand and uses the other hand to grip him tightly at the waist. He feels Donghyuck’s hands all over his chest before they come out to trail up and down his sides. 

Sicheng feels like he is on fire. 

Donghyuck is like the sun and Sicheng can’t help but want to get closer and closer despite being burned. He could be  _ ruined.  _ If he was caught making out with one of the waiters in the dark corners of the kitchen, the press would have a field day. Donghyuck would be fired. His parents would be disappointed. 

He didn’t care. He wants more. He needs more. He always wants Donghyuck. He was the only person that Sicheng could be 100% comfortable around. Sicheng thrives off of the attention that Donghyuck gives him. Sicheng is absolutely  _ enamored  _ with Donghyuck. 

He hears a phone buzz and Donghyuck lets out a groan while pulling away from abusing Sicheng’s lips with his. He lets his head drop to Sicheng’s shoulder and Sicheng uses this as an opportunity to catch a breath. 

His least favorite part of their arrangement. The goodbye. The “see you next time.” The tender touches as they try to soak it all in until they can see each other again. 

Taking deep breaths, Sicheng continues to run his fingers through Donghyuck’s hair. He knows that Donghyuck is catching his breath just like him and the two are just trying to delay the inevitable. Delay the goodbye.

“When are you working next?” Sicheng whispers into the stillness that they have created.

“I’m not sure. I’m going to be picking up fewer shifts because of school. I don’t know when I will be back.” Donghyuck whispers against his neck and Sicheng is unable to suppress the shiver that runs up his back. 

“Can I give you my number then?” Sicheng was hopeful that tonight was the night. Tonight was the night that Donghyuck would finally exchange numbers with him. He had been begging for the other boy’s number for months and while he knew why Donghyuck was hesitant it still hurt every time he was rejected.

He feels Donghyuck stiffen and he curses himself under his breath. This always happens and it puts a quick end to their night.

“Not tonight rich boy. You’ll just have to talk to me in your dreams.” Donghyuck had pulled away and was adjusting his clothes. Sicheng scoffs at his confidence while praying that his cheeks don’t turn red. Donghyuck didn’t need to know that Sicheng actually did dream of him. That was something that Sicheng didn’t feel very confident sharing at the moment.

Sicheng tucks his shirt back into his pants and moves his hands up to his neck to fix his top buttons and tie when hands bat his away. He watches with a soft feeling growing in his chest as Donghyuck buttons his shirt back up for him and adjusts the tie. It hurts that Donghyuck doesn’t want this to go anywhere because Sicheng wants to give him the world.

“Don’t want those kiss asses to know what you’ve been doing,” Donghyuck whispers as he finishes. Sicheng just stares before giving a quick nod. He reaches his hand up to try and fix Donghyuck’s hair that he had ruined by pulling at it.

“You haven’t had a haircut in a while,” Sicheng muses. 

Donghyuck shrugs with a wild grin, “More hair for you to pull.”

“Get back to work before I slam you against the wall and we both get in trouble.” Sicheng laughs as he pushes him away.

Donghyuck grabs his hand and quickly pulls him in. Sicheng meets the server boy’s lips one last time before Donghyuck pushes back with a smirk. 

“Get back to your people, rich boy. I’m sure they are missing the chosen one.” Donghyuck means it as a joke but Sicheng can’t help but freeze. His people. His world. The one thing keeping him from fully risking it all for Donghyuck.

“They don’t care about me. Just my money.” Sicheng quips before pushing past the younger boy. 

He doesn’t look back as he walks out of the kitchen, not that it would matter, Donghyuck is never looking at him anyways.

~~

“Where were you?” Sicheng’s mother hisses as she grabs his arm and pulls him to her side.

“Ouch, Mother. I just needed a breather and I lost track of time, I’m sorry. You’d rather I take a breather than make a fool out of myself in front of the press.”

Bingo. Sicheng’s mother hesitates before she scowls and nods. Sicheng knows how to work the people around him. It was a scary skill that he learned from his family, but it came in handy. It especially came in handy at times like this.

“Just don’t do it so close to speech time. You know better.” 

Sicheng’s mother is a cold woman. There was once a time that Sicheng remembers her being loving and warm. That changed after the companies first scandal back when Sicheng was 10. All of a sudden, warmth and love had no place in the Dong home; it was just learning and gaining more power. It makes Sicheng wish he had a sibling to share this burden with. It might be selfish but this is hard to endure alone. Sicheng was tired.

“Of course, Mother. I’m sorry.” Sicheng smiles at the employee that comes up to greet them and the conversation ends there. Sicheng is great at pretending. Another skill that he can credit his parents with teaching him.

Smiling, Sicheng nods along with the conversation. He feels eyes on him so he does a glance up and locks eyes with Donghyuck. Donghyuck is looking at him with a slight head tilt and he can almost see the confusion in his eyes. Donghyuck doesn’t see him interact with his parents much, it’s something that Sicheng doesn’t like to show. He sends a quick smile in the server’s direction before turning his full attention back to the conversation in front of him.

Donghyuck was right, these were his people after all.

~~

Sicheng sighs while leaning back in his desk chair. He brings his hand up and loosens his tie before running his hands through his hair. He hates the job  _ so much _ .

A ring comes from his phone and he releases a groan before clicking the button to allow the call to come in.

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry to bother you sir, but this young man said it was important. Something about how you would let him in right away?” His secretary speaks softly and Sicheng can’t help the curiosity that fills his chest.

“Who is it?”

“He says his name is Lee Donghyuck?” 

The name causes Sicheng to freeze and stare at the door in shock. Donghyuck here? In his office building?

“Sir?”

“Oh, yes send him in. I’m sorry.”

“Alright, he’s heading in.”

Sicheng thanks her once more before hanging up and staring at the door in anticipation. This was new. This was  _ big.  _ Donghyuck never talked to him outside of the galas that he worked for the Dong family and here he was asking to speak to Sicheng.

The door opens and Sicheng stands right away. The round face of Lee Donghyuck pops through the opening and if Sicheng didn’t already think that he was beautiful, then the smile that Donghyuck gave him would have changed everything.

“Wow, rich boy. You are super important.” He teases while walking through the door and closing it softly behind him. In the silence, Sicheng can hear the door lock and he hears his breath catch.

“What are you doing here?” Sicheng whispers in awe.

“I wanted to see you. Is that not allowed?” Donghyuck sends a wink in his direction and Sicheng looks down quickly. He is at work. He cannot blush.

“You would rather come to my place of employment than give me your number,” Sicheng snaps out. He is happy to see Donghyuck, but he can’t help but just feel slightly annoyed. There are easier ways to set up meetings.

“Why not? We meet all the time when I’m working. It’s only fair to return the favor.” Donghyuck smirks while sauntering over to the desk and setting his hands down on it.

“I work at those galas too, so you are already returning the favor,” Sicheng says while glancing nervously towards the door.

“You know I locked it, so why are you looking at it?”

“This is dangerous, Donghyuck.” Sicheng mumbles before dropping down into his chair.

The other boy in the room scoffs before making his way around the desk and plopping down on Sicheng’s lap. Donghyuck starts to run his fingers through Sicheng’s hair and he sighs while dropping his head onto the shoulder of the boy on his lap.

“Every time we meet up it’s dangerous, rich boy.”

Sicheng hums while squeezing Donghyuck’s hip lightly. The two sit in silence and Sicheng can feel his eyes beginning to droop from the younger boy playing with his hair. He sighs before lifting his head and blinking his eyes open, just to be met with the concerned eyes of a certain pretty boy.

“What is it?” Sicheng asks softly, lifting Donghyuck’s shirt slightly to rub his thumb directly on his hip.

“You look awful. I noticed it the other night at the party, but Jesus it’s worse in the day.” Donghyuck looks sad and Sicheng smiles.

“I’m just tired, pretty boy.” Sicheng yawns just to emphasize his point but he sees that Donghyuck is still skeptical.

“You’re not being overworked?” Donghyuck asks while still running his hands through Sicheng’s hair. Sicheng can’t help his eyes closing once more and nodding his head back so it rests on his headrest. He hears Donghyuck chuckle before a light kiss is left on his jaw and a head nuzzles into his neck.

“Oh, I’m definitely being overworked. Didn’t you know? I’m being prepped to take over a company.” Sicheng opens his eyes and stares up at the ceiling tiredly.

The warmth of Donghyuck being pressed against him isn’t doing his brain any favors of convincing himself to stay awake.

“Have you been sleeping at night?” Donghyuck is concerned and while it is cute; Sicheng is confused.

“Why do you care?” Sicheng asks before he can stop himself and he hears Donghyuck let out a chuckle.

“Because I care about  _ you _ , rich boy. Is that so hard to understand?” 

Normally, Sicheng would just laugh and continue the conversation. Normally, he would just let it go. After the day he just had though, he couldn’t.

“Yeah, it is. Nobody cares about me, Donghyuck. People care about what I can do for them, but no one cares about me.” Sicheng regrets those words the second they leave his mouth. He continues to stare at the ceiling until a gentle hand pulls his chin so that he was looking directly into Donghyuck’s eyes.

“That’s not true.” He whispers with an intense look in his eyes.

“Yes, it is. My friends all want something from me. My parents only care about me because I am the heir. My employees all suck up to me. I’ve been alone since I was 15.”

Lips meeting his harshly cuts him off. He feels a hand wrap around his throat gently to keep him in place and he can’t help the gasp he lets out into the kiss. Donghyuck was somehow kissing him both intensely and softly. Donghyuck always treated him like he was special but this was something different.

“You are not alone.” Donghyuck has a wild look in his eye. His hand had moved to cup the back of Sicheng’s neck and he could feel himself melting under the look from his lover.

“Really?”

“Really. I’m here now. Where the fuck is your phone?” 

Sicheng gestures in the general direction of the last place that he saw his phone and he just watches. He watches as Donghyuck finds the phone. He watches as Donghyuck uses his face ID to open in. He watches as Donghyuck finds the contacts app and adds his name quickly. He watches as Donghyuck snaps a quick picture of himself for the contact picture as if Sicheng could ever forget just who he was in his phone.

“You call me every time you feel like this.”

“Can’t I just call you?” Sicheng is happy.

“Text first, but yes you can.” 

Sicheng smiles, before leaning in to nuzzle at Donghyuck’s neck and leave a soft kiss there, “Does that make you my boyfriend?”

The laugh that Donghyuck lets out is more than enough in Sicheng’s eyes. Donghyuck is really pretty when he laughs.

“Maybe one day, Sicheng.” Donghyuck leans back so he is sitting comfortably on Sicheng’s lap and Sicheng is more than happy to comply.

~~

Donghyuck had invited Sicheng over to his house to talk. While Sicheng was nervous about the talk, he was definitely more terrified to be alone with Donghyuck in Donghyuck’s space. Did that make him a coward? Definitely. 

He gulps while lifting his fist to knock lightly on the door and he jumps back when it opens right away. He is met with the quizzical brow of someone who is not Donghyuck and he doesn’t know where to go with this. He was not prepared for this situation.

“Hi?” Sicheng says cautiously. Did he get the wrong apartment number?

“Are you Donghyuck’s boy toy?” The man in the doorway asks guilt-free and the question causes Sicheng to let out a loud laugh.

“Yeah, that’s one way to describe it.” Sicheng feels calmer now.

“JAEMIN!” Donghyuck’s loud voice calls from inside the apartment, “I told you that I was going to answer the door!”

Donghyuck appears over Jaemin’s shoulder and Sicheng’s breath catches in his throat. Donghyuck’s hair is ruffled and Sicheng can see the tight shirt that he is wearing. God, he is so attractive.

“I wanted to meet your boy toy.” 

“He’s not my boy toy, Donghyuck grumbles while pushing Jaemin out of the way to grab Sicheng’s arm and pull him into the apartment.

Sicheng giggles at the furrow in his brow and turns around as he is being pulled to smile at Jaemin, “It was nice to meet you!”

He watches as Jaemin throws his head back to laugh. Getting along with Jaemin might be the thing that Sicheng was worried the most about. He wanted all of Donghyuck’s friends to like him. In all of the talks that they have had, Sicheng was able to learn that Donghyuck’s people were very important to him. It was important to Sicheng that he got along with all of them or at least tried to get along with them.

“He is literally so annoying,” Donghyuck says under his breath while shutting his bedroom door.

“I thought he seemed nice,” Sicheng says with a teasing tone, and the glare that Donghyuck levels him with makes him laugh loudly.

“He is a menace. Just like you.” Donghyuck pulls him towards the bed before sitting down and pulling Sicheng down onto his lap.

Sicheng gets comfortable and wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s neck, “Yet you still invited me over?”

“Yeah, I did, I missed you. Is that a crime?” Sicheng felt Donghyuck’s hand run up and down his sides.

“No. Why did Jaemin call me a boy toy?” Sicheng’s question causes Donghyuck to groan while throwing himself back on the bed. Sicheng laughs while laying down on top of him and resting his arms on either side of Donghyuck’s head.

“I told him that you weren’t my boyfriend yet so he insisted on referring to you as  _ something.  _ He landed on boy toy.”

Sicheng smiles and decides not to address Donghyuck’s slip of saying yet. It would happen when the time was right. Instead, he leans the rest of the way in and begins to leave kisses all over his lover’s face. He feels hands grip his waist and slips under his shirt so that Donghyuck can touch his skin. Trailing his lips all down Donghyuck’s face before he ends up at his neck. He nips lightly at Donghyuck’s neck before pulling away to stare down the man on the bed.

“You look good today,” Sicheng says while taking his hands and running them up and down the chest of the man that he is sitting on.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I like this shirt. You can see your muscles. You should wear more tight clothes.” Sicheng gets a wicked grin on his face when he sees Donghyuck roll his eyes. He loves to compliment Donghyuck and the other just goes with it but only very reluctantly.

“You’re obsessed with me.” 

“I thought that was obvious.” Sicheng is whispering now. He lowers himself to Donghyuck’s level once again but this time he kisses his lips.

He stays on top of Donghyuck just kissing him lazily for a few moments before he feels Donghyuck stiffen underneath him. He pauses for a moment and pulls back to make a confused noise. Donghyuck smiles at him before wrapping his arms fully around Sicheng and tosses him onto the bed.

Sicheng lands with a laugh and laughs harder as Donghyuck crawls on top of him.

“What’s this?”

“I need to talk to you,” Donghyuck says while grinning down at him.

“Well, what is it?”

“You know how I really like you?”

“Yes, we made that quite clear a while back.”

“Well, what if we made it exclusive? Sicheng. Rich boy. Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“Oh thank God, I thought I was going to be stuck with the boy toy title until the end of time.” Sicheng’s words cause Donghyuck to groan and pinch him. Sicheng yelps and glares up at the man of his affections.

“Can I have a serious answer?” Sicheng notices that the other man looks slightly nervous even though he already knows the answer.

“You know the answer dummy.”

“I’d like to hear it though.” Donghyuck is speaking in a whisper and Sicheng feels his face soften at the vulnerable words.

“Of course I want to be your boyfriend. I have literally wanted nothing more,” Sicheng says while bringing his hands up to pull Donghyuck’s hair slightly. He uses his grip on the back of Donghyuck’s head to push him down so that their lips could meet.

“I really care about you and I want to take care of you,” Donghyuck whispers directly against Sicheng’s lips, “Will you let me do that?”

Sicheng can feel the emotion rise up the back of his throat and he pushes it down, “Yeah. Yeah, I would really like that.”

“Good.” Donghyuck finally kisses his lips fully and Sicheng wraps his arms around him. He uses the new grip to pull Donghyuck fully flush to his chest and he enjoys the noise that Donghyuck makes at the sudden contact.

He’s kissing his boyfriend and he smiles at that realization. Maybe Sicheng’s life isn’t that bad in the first place.

~~

Opening the front door of his apartment, Sicheng can feel the relief that enters his body. He’s finally home and it’s a weekend. He can’t wait to sleep for 12 hours straight.

The smell of food being cooked makes him freeze for a second before he smiles. He quickly kicks his shoes off and takes his coat off. He is unbuttoning his sleeves and rolling them up when he sees the most beautiful site in the world. His lovely boyfriend absentmindedly stirring a pot while reading his textbook. Sicheng smiles and leans against the doorway and just watches.

“I heard you come in,” Donghyuck says without glancing back.

“I didn’t know you were coming over tonight.” Sicheng would have cleaned more, had he known.

“It was a last-minute decision. I got sexiled for the night and I could tell from your texts you were having a rough day. It was honestly an okay turn of events.” Donghyuck quickly marks his place in his textbook before turning the stovetop off. He turns around and opens his arms up expectedly. Sicheng smiles before walking into the hug and dropping his head onto his boyfriend’s shoulder. Donghyuck might’ve been slightly smaller than Sicheng, but the hug was still the most comfortable thing in the world.

“I’m glad you came over,” Sicheng mumbles while feeling the tension and weight on his shoulders be lifted.

Donghyuck had that ability. He was able to make Sicheng feel more comfortable than anything in the world. He made Sicheng feel invincible. 

When Sicheng first told his parents he was dating someone, they were upset until they realized just how much Donghyuck helped their son. Sicheng forced himself to be healthier for his boyfriend and it improved his work ethic drastically. In his parent’s book, Donghyuck was a necessary evil. Sicheng hated the fact that was how his parents referred to his boyfriend, but Donghyuck found it hilarious so Sicheng let it go.

A lot was expected of Dong Sicheng, but he could handle it all with a certain kitchen boy by his side.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> twt: sincerelyjeno


End file.
